Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale
Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale is the eighteenth computer-animated Barbie movie, it was released as a direct-to-DVD movie in 2010. The movie follows Barbie as she visits her aunt, a fashion designer, in Paris, and has a magical experience. Official Summary "Discover your inner sparkle!" "Join Barbie in a colourful, modern-day fairytale filled fashion, friends and fun. Barbie and her dog Sequin jet off to visit her aunt's amazing fashion house in Paris. Much to their surprise, it's about to be shut down forever!" "After she discovers three enchanting Flairies with sparkle-magic powers, Barbie comes up with a brilliant idea to save the business. She even inspires Alice, a shy fashion designer, and together they create a dazzling runway fashion show!" "Barbie shows that magic happens when you believe in yourself." Plot During a movie shoot for "The Princess and the Pea", Barbie is fired by the director for expressing her opinion. To make matters worse, Ken calls her on the phone and breaks up with her. Barbie decides to get away by going to Paris and visiting her Aunt Millicent, a fashion designer. While Barbie is on the plane, Ken is helping Barbie's ex-best friend Raquelle practice lines for her drama class. After a confrontation from Barbie's friends Teresa and Grace, who thinks Ken dumped Barbie for Raquelle, he is confused. However, one of the lines he recorded for Raquelle was about breaking up with someone, and he realizes that Raquelle sent it to Barbie. To make sure Barbie understands what happened, Teresa and Grace tell him to make a 'grand romantic gesture'. Ken decides to go to Paris to surprise Barbie, so he books a flight. Meanwhile in Paris, Barbie finds her Aunt Millicent's fashion house and discovers that she's closing down and moving to the country due to being unsuccessful. Barbie meets Aunt Millicent's assistant, Marie-Alice, who is a great designer, but is shy. She has many designs, which are enhanced by the flairies: Shimmer, Glimmer and Shyne. They can enhance clothes by giving them glitter and put them in the Glitterizer, a wardrobe with their magic in it. The outfits are a success. They decide to host a fashion show on Friday night to raise enough money to buy Aunt Millicent's fashion house back from a Hot Dog company. However, across the street from Millicent's is Jacqueline with her assistant Delphine, rivalling fashion designers. When they see the Flairies, they plan to kidnap Shimmer, Glimmer, and Shyne. When Barbie and Marie-Alice discover that the Flairies are gone, Millicent decides to help with the fashion show, and they worked through the night to create a line of beautiful dresses. On Sunday night, Jilliana, Jacques, and Sequin, Millicent's and Barbie's pets, see fireworks that the Flairies made and rescue them. The Flairies transform the studio and glitterize the outfits completing the last preparations for the fashion show. A lady orders ten thousand pieces from the fashion line, and Millicent is able to buy the fashion house back. Glimmer, who always struggled with her powers, transforms Barbie's final outfit into a glittering three-tiered pink gown. Better yet, Ken arrives and tells Barbie that it was Raquelle who sent her the message about him breaking up with her. Ken informs Barbie that he loves her for who she is not her career. They share a passionate kiss. Lilliana Roxelle, Paris's top fashion critic, congratulates them on a spectacular show and invites them to her Pink, White, and Black party that night. Glimmer harnesses her magic a second time and transforms the limousines into beautiful stagecoaches. The film ends after the director of "The Princess and the Pea" rehires Barbie. Pet Romance Jacques first sees Sequin when she wakes him up. He falls in love with her straight away and wants to use her as his fashion muse. Even though Sequin crashes into him, he apologizes to her and introduces himself. He helps her up and they get acquainted. Jilliana makes fun of Sequin's style but Sequin defends herself and says she is honoured to be Jacques' muse. They run off happily, leaving Jilliana. Jilliana can't help rolling her eyes at Jacques' huge crush on Sequin. While she is happy that Sequin inspires Jacques to design again she thinks all the romance is gross. Later in the film after Jacques shows his first design on Sequin, he talks to her, saying how much she inspires him. They lean in to touch noses only to be interrupted by Jilliana who apologizes for her remarks about Sequin. At the end of the film, Jacques takes part in the fashion show (walking on the catwalk to "Who Let The Dogs Out") and swaggers up to a statue thinking that it's Sequin. He strokes its paw but Sequin then comes up from behind and he notices her. Jacques chuckles, puts a rose in his mouth, and leans on Sequin. Starring The Voices Of Scene Index *1. Life Is a Fairytale 2:44 *2. Lights! Camera! Peas? 3:57 *3. The Big Break 4:43 *4. Another Me 5:32 *5. Finding Aunt Millicent 2:01 *6. A Smashing Reunion 4:13 *7. Jacques's New Inspiration 2:21 *8. Fashion Secrets Revealed 5:41 *9. Ken Gets Grounded 3:56 *10. A Fashionable Idea 2:26 *11. Une Bonne Journée 6:32 *12. Pet Fashions! 3:47 *13. A Random Situation 3:50 *14. Get Your Sparkle On 4:26 *15. Sparkle Power! 4:05 *16. Rockin' The Runway 6:36 *17. Flairy-Tale Magic 3:06 *18. A Perfect Day 7:34 DVD Special Features *Outtakes *I Can Be... A Fashion Designer *"Life Is A Fairytale" Music Video *The Ultimate Barbie Party *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' Dance Video *Barbie in a Mermaid Tale Music Video *Trailer Gallery **''Barbie: A Fairy Secret'' **''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' **''Barbie and The Three Musketeers'' **''Barbie in A Christmas Carol'' **The Barbie Movie Collection **''Sing Along With Barbie'' Soundtrack This the list of the songs which were featured in the film *"Life Is A Fairytale" *"Zombie Peas" *"Another Me" *"Une Bonne Journée" *"Get Your Sparkle On" *"Runway Montage" *"Who Let The Dogs Out" *"Rockin' The Runway" Gallery Merchandise Videos Trivia *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' was nominated in Leo Awards 2011, in the categories "Best Overall Sound in an Animation Program or Series" and "Best Animation Program or Series". *The film has a few references to Barbie in A Mermaid Tale, and other Barbie films: **The cameraman for Barbie's movie at the beginning of the film is the same model as Break. **A girl that looks like Fallon sitting behind Barbie and Sequin on the plane. **There is Barbie in A Mermaid Tale poster in Barbie's trailer. **Barbie makes a reference to Barbie and The Three Musketeers ("When I did the Three Musketeers...") when she thinks there may be a secret doorway somewhere. **Barbie's gown and hairstyle in the shoot of "The Princess and The Pea" is same with Alexa's ones. *The conflict in the movie was similiar with Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale, the places were almost bankrupt and planned to sell with to the other side. Interestingly, both movies have the same protagonists and the owner of the places are the protagonist's aunts. *Over 1,369,740 copies of the DVD have been sold. *The original title was "Barbie in A Fashion Fairytale". *The outfit Barbie wore with a peach jacket with a top covering it, a short skirt and high-heeled shoes with high socks, was also Marie-Alecia's design. *Marie-Alecia's designs are downloadable at Barbie.com. *The purple dress that Marie-Alecia designs while the "Une Bonne Journée" song is playing is worn by Barbie in the doll line, "Sparkle Lights Princesses". You can also see Barbie and Teresa wearing it in the commercial (Barbie is in pink and Teresa is in purple).In that commercial a fairy without wings is shown, that looks like Shyne, one of the three Flairies. *Raquelle is not to be confused with a character in The Barbie Diaries. Goofs *While Barbie and Marie-Alecia were in the attic, Barbie's pony tail grows shorter as she turns around. Also Known As *Germany - Barbie: Modezauber in Paris. *Greece- Μπάρμπι: Βασίλισσα της μόδας *Latin America - Barbie: Moda Mágica en París. *Spain - Barbie: Moda Mágica en París. *France - Barbie et La Magie de la Mode. *Italy - Barbie e la Magia della Moda. *Netherlands - Barbie in Een Modesproojke. *Brazil - Barbie: Moda e Magia. *Sweden - Barbie: Ett modeäventyr. *Albania - Barbi :Një Përallë Mode *Poland - Barbie w świecie mody *Hungary -'' Tündérmese a divatról'' *Finland - Barbie: Muodin taikaa *Iran - باربی در افسانه فشن *Turkey - '' Barbie Moda Masali'' *Czech -'' Barbie a kouzelný módní salón'' *''Hindi - बार्बी : एक फैशन फैरीटेल'' External links *Official US Site *Press Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Category:Movies Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Fairy movies